The New Generation
by SarcasticFangirlFromDownBelow
Summary: The adventures of three demigods and the Gods. (Please note that no designer togas, bathrooms or phones were harmed in the making of this fanfic). Dedicated to the daughter of Poseidon and the daughter of Hades- watch out for fireballs!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey fellas! So... I'm back... yayyy... *crickets* So first thing's first, this is a collab fanfic with two of my friends (yes, I do actually have those, despite popular opinion). Seeing as I can't use their real names (duh) we'll just use their story names, Summer Brooke (SeaSpawn226) and Coral Bay. So my thanks to them. Secondly, to clear up any confusion, this story will have aspects from Hercules (1997), Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Greek Mythology. And yeah... that's pretty much it. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R &R!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Hercules or Greek Mythology. Nor do I fully own this fanfic actually, some (most) of the rights go to Coral and Summer.**

* * *

Chapter 1  
I Throw Wine At The Lord Of The Dead  
Coral Bay's POV

It started as a normal weekend, the key word in that sentence being 'started'. In the space of a few hours, I went food shopping with my Nan, realized I was a demigod, received a letter from Mount Olympus and was invited over for dinner. I put on my favorite red dress with a black collar, my special silver pumps were unearthed from the bottom of the wardrobe and I put on my gold liquid eyeshadow. _I'm so proud of my look,_ I thought to myself as I ascended to Mount Olympus on the cloudalator (a cloud escalator).

I arrived to find the dinner party in full swing. What could only be Zeus sat at the head of a vast golden table, laughing merrily and eating heartily. However, despite the flashy decorations and stunning banquet of food, what intrigued me the most was a small table hidden in the shadows of a corner to the right of everyone else. It was covered with a sleek, shimmering, black tablecloth and had dark, mahogany table legs. But the most alarming thing about the scene was the great, crimson red flame that I could see flickering in the darkness. The next bit went completely wrong.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! It's on _fire_! That table is on fire!" I completely panicked, and without a second thought, I grabbed Poseidon's goblet right from his hand- earning an indignant yelp from said deity- and chucked it and its contents into the darkness.

The flame instantly extinguished. But what I did _not_ hear was everyone in the room positively screaming, "STOP, THAT'S HADES!"

A tall, dark figure emerged from the darkness, shadows seeming to cling to his arms and torso; and I could hear what sounded like giggling coming from the depths. He was wearing a silk black toga that was now, due to me, stained with red wine. For a while there was silence as I stared at him; and then I said the most inappropriate thing I ever could in this situation.

"You don't look like the Hades in the Disney films..."

Hades glared furiously, instantly bursting into flames and, by the looks of things, preparing to throw a fireball directly at my head.

"That toga was designer!" Hades raged.

But just then, things got even worse. A water-ball sailed rapidly through the air and landed directly on Hades' head, drenching his clothes and putting out his flaming hand and head. All eyes darted to a blonde girl in a blue toga who was sitting next to Poseidon. We could all tell that she had been the one to throw the water-ball because of the extremely guilty looking expression on her face. Despite this, she jerked a finger towards Poseidon accusingly, shouting, "He did it!"

What made the situation worse was that Poseidon's second goblet was suddenly sent flying through the air and landed directly on Apollo. He fumed indignantly and threw the nearest clump of food- which just so happened to be Demeter's bowl of Coco Pops cereal- in Poseidon's direction, but it missed and hit Hades. Again.

"That's it! That is _it_! Apollo, you are dead! Literally!"

And with that, he dashed to his table and picked up an entire steak, flinging it with anger in a random direction. The random direction just so happened to be the head of the Olympian table, resulting in Zeus getting a full face of meat and half-cooked vegetables. Zeus, apparently, was overjoyed by this development. The King of the Gods laughed cheerfully and threw his mashed potato at Hermes. Thus a food fight instantly broke out. And the blonde girl who had thrown the water-ball at Hades got up an slowly backed away, looking extremely sheepish.

"Sorry..." she said apologetically, "I wasn't going to see you set on fire on your first day."

I was about to declare that I most certainly did not wish to be set on fire on any other day to come, when the laughter I had heard before regenerated from within the shadows behind Hades' table and a girl emerged, dark eyes twinkling in amusement and her hair as black as Hades' robes. She smiled at me toothily.

"That was _so_ funny. Best food fight we've had on Olympus in _years_ I assure you. The name is Nyx by the way. Nyx Dementia Mortem." She drawled.

"Coral." I said, gaining a slight confidence.

"The other one's Summer." Nyx continued, tilting her head in the blonde girl's direction, "She's the daughter of Poseidon. Funny how she sent his drink flying, wasn't it?"

"NO! It completely was not!" Summer wailed, "I'm going to be in so much trouble, you don't even know! I am going to be eternally grounded! Or worse... Poseidon might make me clean up after the seahorses!"

Nyx carried on talking regardless of Summer, "By far my favorite part. That and when you chucked a load of wine on my dad's head. His hair went completely out!"

At that I unconsciously took a step back.

"Don't worry," Nyx flashed me another toothy smirk, "I won't fireball you... this time. You amuse me, and it's funny cause now my dad has a full steak on his head! Cooked steak for dinner tonight, extra crispy." I laughed nervously. But it _was_ funny seeing what the almighty Gods of Olympus did in their spare time, i.e, throw food at each other...

 _So, despite all that, my initiation into Mount Olympus went relatively well..._ I thought to myself as Sumer, Nyx and I enjoyed the rest of our evening watching powerful bickering deities and flying roast dinners.

* * *

 **A/N: Side note- each chapter will be from a different one of our POV's. So things may be different in some places as the story goes along.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well guys, this is my chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Up next is Summer's so stay tuned for that!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2  
The Designer Toga Is Ruined  
Nyx Dementia Mortem's POV

I sighed dejectedly, the Olympians had decided to host yet another party on Olympus. Yay! (Note the sarcasm). These things never changed, they would begin with everyone awkwardly greeting one another- even though it was blatantly obvious that most of them wanted to strangle each other- then someone (I'll admit, usually me or Hades) would start a fight, and then absolute mayhem would ensue. Not that I had a problem with that of course, I was, after all, the Demigoddess of Death and Mayhem. I looked up from my food when everyone momentarily quieted to see a teenage girl in a red and black dress looking about in curiosity. I rolled my eyes in exasperation, oh joy, apparently they'd found another know-it-all to join their holier-than-thou club. However, soon after I lost interest and got lost in the land of my mind palace.

Suddenly everyone began screaming and I woke from my daze, snapping my head around just in time to see the new girl throw Poseidon's wine goblet straight at m dad's head. Oh did I forget to mention? Hades is my father. Yep, the King of the Underworld, Lord of the Dead, hi, how you doing? Anyways, before I could stop myself I burst out laughing. Hades glared at me viciously as I continued to giggle madly before marching out of the shadows and starting to yell about his (now ruined) "designer toga."

Then the new girl said one of the worst things that you could ever say to Hades in this situation.

"You don't look like the Hades in the Disney films..."

I stifled my laughter by biting my tongue. Oh no she didn't! One of the most recent rules on Mount Olympus was that no one was allowed to mention the Disney movie, Hercules. _Man, she is so done for,_ I thought to myself as Hades flamed up again and summoned a fireball into his hand. But just when I thought things couldn't get any better, Summer threw a huge water-ball in my dad's direction, whacking him square in the face and drenching him to the bone. Summer, with good reason, freaked out and immediately pointed at Poseidon, frantically yelling, "He did it!"

Then Poseidon's second goblet went flying through the air and hit Apollo on the back neck, sputtering about his (previously) perfectly arranged hair, Apollo tried to hit Poseidon back but missed and ended up hitting Hades instead. Now completely furious, Hades snatched a steak from the table and nailed Zeus directly in the face with it. Zeus laughed and proceeded to throw his mashed potato at Hermes. By this point I was nearly dying of laughter and everyone in the near vicinity was pelting food at each other.

I decided it was time to make an appearance, so I stood up, dusted the crumbs of my trousers, and slipped out of the shadows, still quietly snickering to myself.

"That was _so_ funny. Best food fight we've had on Olympus in _years_ I assure you. The name is Nyx by the way. Nyx Dementia Mortem." I said, giving the new girl one of my less intimidating smiles.

"Coral." The girl- Coral- replied, relief that she wasn't about to get smote by any of the gods colored her words. She appeared to be more at ease now so I decided she wouldn't freak out too much at the next part.

"The other one's Summer," I indicated the demigod in question beside me,"She's the daughter of Poseidon. Funny how she sent his drink flying, wasn't it?"

But before I could continue I was rudely interrupted by my now panicking cousin.

"NO! It completely was not! I'm going to be in so much trouble, you don't even know! I am going to be eternally grounded, or worse... Poseidon might make me clean up after the seahorses!"

I ignored her complaints and continued, "By far my favorite part. Well, that and when you chucked a load of wine on my dad's head. His hair went completely out!" At that, she looked at me warily and took a few steps backwards.

I sighed internally, honestly, every time! Why on _Olympus_ would I _ever_ fireball her? ...Okay, so maybe I would have before. But dumping wine on my dad's head and starting a food fight? _Priceless_! Anyone who caused mayhem was someone I liked (or tolerated at least), as long as they didn't try to steal my job. So I reassured her it was all fine (sort of, I tried to).

"Don't worry, I won't fireball you... this time. You amuse me, and it's funny cause my dad now has a full steak on his head! Cooked steak for dinner tonight, extra crispy."

Coral laughed nervously at my joke. _Sheesh, tough crowd,_ I thought to myself, _oh well, I tried._ After that, Coral, Summer and I spent the rest of our night watching the gods throw food items at each other and occasionally ducking out the way of stray flying salads or drinks. So I guess you could say that all in all, my evening wasn't a total waste of time.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to leave a review. And don't worry, we will be moving on with the plot of the story shortly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Summer's turn! Read, review and enjoy! Next chapter will be moving along with the story so stay tuned.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 3  
I Accidentally Start A Food Fight On Olympus  
Summer Brooke's POV

Yay! Family parties on Olympus! That meant free food! Ares would be humiliating himself, Zeus would be getting fried and Nyx would be making the situation ten times worse. "I ought to record this someday, it would make great blackmail." I murmured thoughtfully to myself as I walked down the corridor to the Olympian throne room. Once I arrived outside the room, I pushed open the enormous, golden double doors, just one of my dad's mermen was announcing me.

"Summer Brooke of the- oof!" He cried.

There appeared to be something blocking the doors, frowning I gave them a 'slight' nudge and they groaned open... along with the sound of smashing glass and a distant, high-pitched screaming. I poked my head around the doors to see what had happened. Instantly I saw it, there was a definite fish-shaped hole in the window and everyone was staring at me. Some with raised eyebrows (Hera), some trying to hold in their laughter (Nyx and Hermes) and some face-palming (Poseidon).

"Oops... it wasn't me!" I exclaimed. Straightening my sea green toga I waddled up to Poseidon- who proceeded to sigh and shake his head at my 'innocent' smile- and sat down beside him. I kept my eyes firmly fixed on the table as I avoided eye contact with everyone. The plates were _very_ interesting, they had numerous different intricate golden patterns, I continued to study them. To my relief, everyone started talking again and I busied myself with fumbling for my mini trident and then attempting to pick up sugary cakes with it. A couple of minutes later, a girl in a red dress and silver shoes entered the room and I smiled. Yay! New friends! I watched with curiosity as her eyes fell upon Hades in the corner. This was going to be interesting.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! It's on _fire_! That table is on fire!" She yelled. However prepared I was for a fight (in which case I had a sword, a trident, a water bottle and a coloring book), nothing could have prepared me for when she stole Poseidon's goblet right from his hand and threw it at Hades.

A chorus of gasps echoed around the room, as well as a cacophony of voices (including mine) yelling, "STOP, THAT'S HADES!"

Then Nyx started giggling just as Hades' hair went out. _Oh no,_ I thought. Everyone in the room quickly grew silent, waiting expectantly for what would happen next.

"You don't look like the Hades in the Disney films..." The girl said. I winced, uh oh. This would be bad. So I opened my water bottle and squirted out a sufficient amount into the palm of my hand, ready to douse Hades in case he tried to fry the new girl, which he quite probably would.

"That toga was designer!" Hades raged, now red eyes flashing.

Swiftly, I formed the water into a sphere and aimed it at Hades. Just as he burst into flames and summoned a fireball, I let it fly. I immediately regretted my decision, for every eye in the room suddenly turned to me. Me, the one person holding a half empty water bottle with my hand outstretched in a throwing position. I quickly unfroze.

"He did it!" I waved a finger at Poseidon, hastily trying to escape the now dire situation. Would they fall for it? Most of them _were_ doofuses. I then realized that Poseidon's second goblet contained water, just the thing I could throw at someone, it would make for a good distraction anyway. Apollo was the first person to appear in my mind, maybe it was because of that annoying little voice in the back of my head constantly making up terrible haikus, or maybe it was because he was within the ideal throwing distance. Either way I threw it at him anyway... missing poorly and hitting Hades... again. Poor guy. And very soon, everyone was pelting food at each other. I spotted Nyx walking over to the new girl and decided that anywhere was better than the chaotic food table, so I crept away from the yelling gods and ran towards my cousin. I caught her talking about how I'd thrown Poseidon's drink at Apollo.

"Funny how she threw his drink, wasn't it?"

"NO! It completely was not I'm going to be in so much trouble, you don't even know! I am going to be eternally grounded! Or worse... Poseidon might make me clean up after the seahorses!" I complained. But Nyx just continued talking, and I was about to interrupt again, when a salad came flying at my head and I was forced to dive under the table for cover. Gods... I popped my head out and threw a smoke bomb at Zeus.

"Hey! Why did someone turn the lights off?!"

I giggled and proceeded to pelt him with chicken, Poseidon with fish, and Hades... had gone through enough. Of course, that didn't stop me from throwing the occasional plate of baked beans and cheese at him. I giggled again, best family dinner by far.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading! And which chapter is your favorite version? Let me know in the review box!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: On with the plot we go!**

* * *

Chapter 4  
The Curious Incident Of The Flooded Bathroom  
Coral Bay's POV 

Do you know what the best part about what happened last night was? No. 1, my dress suffered not a single stain and No. 2, nobody from my school was there to mock me about it for the rest of my life. Or so I thought...

Do you know what the best part about Wednesdays is? POP. It stands for Personal Opportunities Program. It means you get to do an activity of your choice last lesson on a Wednesday. I chose Student Magazine, where you get to write magazine articles about what is happening around the school.

"Coral! Head out of the clouds! As I was saying..." droned on my teacher, keeping her beady eyes fixed on me, "We have two new students joining our school today and they have chosen Student Magazine as their POP. Do we have any volunteers to show them around the school and look after them?"

Not a single hand was raised. Suddenly, everyone had become deeply emerged in their work. The teacher grimaced.

"Fine," she snapped huffily, "Coral, since your mind is clearly not on the job today, you can have the job of showing these two around."

I looked up from my work, and straight into the faces of a scowling Nyx and grinning Summer. No! Why?! These two would definitely make sure that I never lived down my initiation into Mount Olympus! Nevertheless, I stood up and put on my favorite fake smile.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed, trying to be as cheery as I could, "What are you doing here?!" I asked, with a slightly more hysterical tone of voice.

"Well we're obviously at school. You know? To learn stuff." Replied Nyx, in a cool (pun not intended) and patronizing manner. Summer rolled her eyes at Nyx and decided to have pity on me.

"In short, you inspired Zeus to let us have a glimpse of what mortal life is like, so we found out what school you went to, we both liked it-" at that, Nyx muttered something disdainfully under her breath, "-and we enrolled!" So they were stalking me. I gave an inward sigh and began the great tour of our school.

"First stop is the art room." I declared after a short walk down the corridor. Completely ignoring me, Nyx spun around and pointed to something behind me.

"Hey, what's in there?" She asked, as I turned around to see what they were all staring at.

"Oh," I said, "it's no big deal, just the old bathroom. Nobody has used it in ages because none of the taps work and the locks on the doors are rusted," then I added ruefully, "I know because I got stuck in there once and they had to kick the door down to get me out when I didn't turn up for lessons." There was a brief silence while the entire group pondered how pathetic I was, when Summer, who hadn't actually been paying attention to the conversation, turned and ran for the bathroom. Before I could do anything, she had heaved the worn wooden door open and disappeared behind it.

"Quick! Let's run! She's gone!" Yelled Nyx in delight. She made to run away but I grabbed her wrist in a vice-like grip- just like the one I used on my sisters when my parents had had enough and they were now my responsibility- and pulled her back.

"Hey! Hey, no touching! I do not do touching!" Nyx screeched indignantly, and proceeded to throw a tantrum then and there. I have to admit, it was quite peculiar; here stood the daughter of the mighty Hades, the Lord of the Dead, stomping her foot having a paddy.

"Easy!" I responded, if she didn't get a grip I would go all library prefect on her, "We are NOT ditching Summer. Unfortunately, both her and you are my responsibility, and I will not suffer a detention just because you won't behave!" That seemed to make her quiet, and I was rewarded with a strange sense of satisfaction at being able to shout at the daughter of Hades and having her actually listen to me. However, before I could gloat about this, there was an alarming BANG from the direction of the bathroom, followed by a sudden whooshing sound, like the noise of a gently trickling stream. In my opinion, the cause could only have one suspect.

Clambering over each other in a mad rush, Nyx and I burst into the bathroom, only to have a tide of water spill out and drench us from the ankle down. I looked around the bathroom in horror: the taps were smashed and the sinks were cracked and overrun but somehow still gushing out water, half of the cubicle doors were tilted precariously and two of the toilets were collapsed and appeared to have had their tops blown off. Around me, bits of tile and debris floated about sullenly. And there, in the center of all the mayhem, stood an extremely guilty looking Summer, who was pretending to be unaware of the gradually deepening water that was ruining my school shoes. _They were really great ones as well,_ I thought gloomily to myself. I mean seriously, what was it with these people and trying to ruin all my outfits?! I bet Hades is laughing his stupid designer toga off right now...

I was about to start screaming at Summer about my now inevitable after-school detention, when I felt the left side of my face heating up, as if a concentrated sun ray was being aimed at my head. Spinning around, I discovered this was all too true. Nyx had a fireball in her hand (similar to the one Hades had tried to throw at me during the dinner party) and was aiming it as Summer's head. In a mad attempt to avoid expulsion, I gave Nyx a rough shove, and for a moment she teetered dangerously off-balance, almost landing in the water, before staggering up right again. The fireball flew through the air, missing Summer by so little that some of her hair was singed, and hit a massive water pipe behind her. Water spewed out EVERYWHERE.

"Nyx, you're supposed to aim at the water." Summer chastised, rather coolly considering she had just had a fireball aimed at her, "Fire evaporates water, remember?"

I ignored the lack of scientific knowledge, or rather I was distracted from it by Nyx, who whipped around and gave me her favorite teenage tantrum glare.

"I was about to fall in the water! Me! And water! We don't mix!" She yelled furiously, brandishing her arms about with an uncanny similarity to Captain Jack Sparrow.

"I'm not going to let you kill Summer!" I retaliated. Who did she think she was?! Forget about expulsion, I was going to have to plea my case in court before long! Then Nyx shouted something inaudible in my direction and a full on argument broke out.

But what I didn't notice was that during all of this, Summer had been idly wading through the water towards us, until her eyes locked onto something and she asked, "Hey, what's that cool thing? I've never seen one before!" I was about to explain that it was a drain, useful in this situation if _someone_ hadn't clogged it up, when I saw what it really was and I froze. There, in the murky water, lay my phone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed dejectedly, falling to my knees and flailing my arms and legs in the water. As I wept and tantrumed, the other two watched in pity. Well, at least one of them did, Nyx soon got bored and started wading in another direction. I gently cradled the remains of my precious phone in my hands, closed my eyes and willed the time to turn back. When I opened my eyes, my phone was in one perfect piece! I screamed and dropped the phone, which, to my dismay, hit the surface of the water and broke. Again. Why did the gods hate me?! Actually don't answer that question...

The, just as I was about to throw a hissy fit to rival one of Nyx's, I heard something outside the bathroom.

"Everyone quiet!" I stage whispered. To my horror, I could make out the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer towards us. Aaahhh!

"Guys, we've got to go, now!" I grabbed Summer's wrist, trusting that Nyx could flee on her own two feet, and headed for the exit. But it was already too late. The footsteps had come to a rest right outside the door.

"Hmm, what's going on in here? I was sure I heard screaming... and what is this?!" Cried a male voice, probably noticing the steady stream of water that was escaping underneath the bathroom door. My mind went into a frenzy. _What do I do?!_ I frantically thought to myself. I was stuck in an out of order bathroom with two demigods, who were really starting to get on my nerves, and a teacher was about to come in and expel me! My career, my life, my everything was over! In an effort not to cry, scream or do anything else of the sort, I looked heavenwards in despair. Then it hit me. Literally. A shard of plastic fell down and smacked me in the face! Then I looked closer, bingo! There was a skylight right above us, and it was practically disintegrating! We could escape through there! The only question was how. Then it hit me, but this time not literally.

"Summer!" I yelled frenziedly, both excited and panic-stricken, "Is there any chance that you can control and walk on water?!"

Summer made a _Hmm?_ sound, coming back out from some sort of daydream, then went, "Oh, yeah, sure. But how is that going to help us? We obviously need to find out who is behind that door!" I wanted to tell Summer that I had absolutely no interest in getting expelled when there was a bang on the door.

"Summer, we need to get out of here now!" I practically thundered the sentence, "Use whatever abilities you have to get us up to that skylight!"

Obediently, Summer bent down and held her hands inches away from the surface of the water, then she thrust them back up into the air. The air rose into a peak and carried us up with it. When we hit the ceiling, I smashed the skylight open with my elbow and yelped in pain as we all scrambled onto the roof of the building, just as the bathroom door was rammed open.

"Yeah!" Shouted Nyx ecstatically, punching the air.

"No!" I retorted angrily, resisting the urge to scream and kick something. I had had just about enough, "I have gone through crazy amounts of chaos in only the past hour and it is purely your fault! We flooded the bathroom, nearly got expelled on your first day, and now we are stuck on the roof of a school three stories up!"

"We're not stuck." Nyx said nonchalantly.

"I'm not finished! I have just- wait, what did you say?"

Nyx gave me a knowing look and then dramatically clicked her fingers together. The sound reverberated eerily off of the walls, but I had no time to pay attention to that. Suddenly we were engulfed in thick, black smoke and my stomach felt like it was attempting to do somersaults. I shrieked and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Time for my chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5  
Summer Messes Up... Again  
Nyx Dementia Mortem's POV

You know what the best part about last night was? 1) I got to hurl food at Poseidon and blame it on Zeus, starting an all out food-war between them and 2) My dad completely forgot about me laughing at his ruined "designer toga" (if I just said the last two words in a girly, high-pitched voice, it is NOT because I was trying to imitate Hades).

But what completely ruined this for me was that Mr High and Mighty, leader of the Hey-you-get-off- of-my-cloud gang (and by you I mean Hades and I), decided that, in his infinite wisdom, me and seaweed brain- ahem I mean Summer- needed to go to a mortal school to, and I quote: "Learn about the mortals, speak like the mortals, think like the mortals, _be_ like the mortals! Photosynthesize with the mortals!"

I mean… what was he trying to do?! Make a talk-everyone-to-death speech or make a commercial for a primary school?! Anyway, that's how I found myself in the school reception; dressed in an ugly, uncomfortable uniform with a kelp headed daughter of Poseidon standing next to me babbling on about moon weevils of all things. The humiliation! I mean here I was, Queen of the Underworld and feared daughter of the Devil standing among mortals, wasting my precious time away at some school, wearing clothes that weren't black or red!

Before I could throw the tantrum of the century and demand to go back home right this instant or I'd incinerate everyone within the premises, a teacher walked up to us and gave us a warm, beaming, completely plastic smile. Summer, of course, smiled and waved back while I glared petulantly at the floor, silently begging the shadows there to take me out of here. Nothing happened, apparently Hades hadn't forgotten about me laughing at him after all.

We walked down a brightly lit corridor, Summer and the teacher chatting excitedly the entire time, (she had tried to engage me in conversation too, but stopped immediately when I gave her one of my special death glares, reserved only for mortals who ticked me off). Eventually we arrived at our classroom, and after a brief lecture about pointless mundane stuff that I didn't pay any attention to, the teacher scurried off, leaving us to fend for ourselves.

Now I have a confession to make. I knew exactly what classroom we had been heading to and why. You see I had been doing… research on Coral ever since air head- uh... Zeus had said we needed to go to a mortal school. Some may call it stalking but I think that's harsh, I prefer… polite inquiry. Hey! If I had to suffer through long, torturous hours of education, then I might as well do it with someone I didn't want to brutally murder.

Summer opened the door and dashed inside, with me following behind at a slower pace. Normally I would have made a grand entrance, with fire, demons, shadows and plenty of carnage; but unfortunately, we had been given specific orders to keep our supernatural powers to a minimum, so I was forced to enter in a slightly less awe-inspiring manner, aka walking. I sighed for the tenth time that afternoon, I bet the Olympians are having the time of their life watching me disgrace myself.

As the teacher introduced us, Coral looked up from her work, instantly spotted us, and her face filled with horror. But when the teacher gave her responsibility over Summer and I, she quickly put on a bright smile, it was pretty convincing but I'd done it enough times myself to know it was fake.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?!" she asked, with a slightly hysterical tone of voice.

I was about to start ranting about Zeus' "brilliant" idea and his stupid speech when I remembered there were mortals around. I heaved an inward sigh and decided to go for a sarcastic answer instead, "Well, we're obviously at school. You know? To learn stuff."

Summer rolled her eyes at me and explained what was going on. Then, after some more glaring (from me) and a devastated look (from Coral) we set off down another corridor. Not long after, we arrived at a room covered in paintings, Coral showed us around but I ignored her. I had been distracted by a slightly dilapidated set of doors. I blame my ADHD.

"Hey what's in there?" I asked curiously.

Coral frowned and replied, "Oh, it's no big deal, just the bathroom. Nobody has used it in ages because none of the taps work and the locks on the doors rusted." Then with a slightly embarrassed look she added, "I know because I got stuck in there once and they had to kick the door down to get me out when I didn't turn up to lessons."

There was a brief silence while I fought with myself not to laugh or grin, then Summer, who hadn't been paying any attention to us, ran for the toilets and disappeared inside. I was, of course, ecstatic.

"Quick! Let's run! She's gone!" I yelled with excitement. I was about to set off down the hallway when Coral seized a hold of my arm- a lot like the hard grip that Hades used to stop me from running away when he was mad with me- and pulled me back.

"Hey! Hey, no touching! I do not do touching!" I shrieked, I did NOT like physical contact. That was a big no, no. And even though it was childish and not at all appropriate for the daughter of the mighty Hades, I started to throw a tantrum.

"Easy!" Coral, shouted at me, realizing that if this went on I'd probably set the whole school alight. "We are NOT ditching Summer. Unfortunately, both her and you are my responsibility, and I will not suffer a detention just because you won't behave!" She yelled at me and I stared at her. Unfortunately, she made a good point, and it's not every day I get yelled at by a mortal. I decided to spare her. She had guts, I'd give her that, plus she did start that food fight on Olympus…

Before I could reply with something sassy and smart to restore my bruised dignity, a loud BANG resonated from the direction of the bathroom and a sudden whooshing sound had me mentally yelling at the only possible suspect.

Coral and I swiftly rushed inside, water immediately drenching our feet and ankles. My suspicions had been confirmed: Summer. There was no doubt left about it, as she was standing in the middle of the mayhem that was the now flooded bathroom, looking exceptionally guilty but studying an apparently interesting spot on the wall and pretending not to notice. I was furious, completely and utterly furious. NOT COOL! Me and water did NOT mix! Under any circumstance! I hated water! How dare the little seaweed brain get me all wet?!

I glared at Summer angrily and summoned a huge fireball into my hand. She was still looking around innocently and had no idea that she was about to be obliterated. I aimed my fireball carefully at her head and just as I let it fly, I was pushed to the side by Coral and nearly shoved into the water. What was it with these people and trying to get me wet?! The fireball missed Summer by a millimeter, singeing some of her hair in the process, and hit a water pipe. The pipe melted away like soft toffee and huge streams of water gushed out, but that wasn't at the forefront of my mind right now. Coral had made me miss! I NEVER missed!

"I was about to fall in the water! Me! And water! We don't mix!" I raged, waving my hands around in a rather undignified manner.

"I'm not going to let you kill Summer!" Coral replied indignantly. Ugh, mortals and their sense of righteousness.

I was just about to go all angry, teenage daughter of Hades on her when I heard Summer exclaim, "Hey, what's that cool thing? I've never seen one before!"

All heads turned to see where she was pointing, Coral soon realized it was her phone and she fell to her knees screaming "NOOOOOO!" at the top of her lungs. I stared at her in pity… for all of three seconds. Then I spotted an interesting, sharp looking pipe and began wading towards it. Regret was a useless emotion.

Suddenly I heard a male voice outside, and the next thing I knew Summer was lifting us into the air via a water spout. I decided that since no God was around to mock me for it I might as well express my great joy of traveling at big speeds through the air. So I punched the air in delight and shouted "Yeah!"

No sooner had we arrived on the rooftop of the school building, that Coral began shouting at us. I mean, how was it my fault?! Why does everyone always blame me?! Actually… now that I think about it, don't answer that question.

"-and now we're stuck on a roof three stories up!"

I rolled my eyes, clueless mortals, "We're not stuck." I announced noncommittally, examining my nails. Coral continued to rant for a moment longer, but stopped in mid-sentence when my words finally registered.

"Wait, what did you say?" She asked, confused.

I gave her my all-powerful look and raised my hand, clicking my fingers. The sound echoed briefly around the roof before we were engulfed in pitch dark, cloudy smoke and everything turned black...

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews won't write themselves!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have a challenge for you lovely readers: see if you can spot what character from the Harry Potter series Summer's character is based on! The winner will have a story written for them, by me, on whatever pairing, fandom or theme they request!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6  
I May Or May Not Have Flooded The Bathroom  
Summer Brooke's POV

Yay! New school! New friends! New people to stalk - ahem, I mean talk to. Coral was going to this school too! Furtherly yay! And more homework… yay? At least I was avoiding my dad… he did make me clean up after the seahorses. Long sigh. More yay. Anyway, at last I got to see what ordinary mortal life was like! 'What was ordinary mortal life like?' You ask. Answer: long, the amount of time wasted on figuring out how automatic doors work! ...Or... was that just me?

But the uniform was the weirdest. No armor. No sheaths for swords. No protection whatsoever. You might as well just have set off fireworks and had a neon sign pointing to you saying 'I'm tasty! Come eat me!' That probably would have been safer from monsters.

Eventually, after five minutes of staring at this window with big moving pictures on it, a teacher came up to us and smiled. I, of course, smiled back and started waving. She then escorted us to our classroom, we had a lovely conversation all the way, mostly about Perseus and Medusa. It really wasn't my fault that I saw some statues and said "I think Medusa lives here." We finally reached our classroom, where the teacher promptly left us and hurried off.

As we entered the class and were introduced, Coral looked up at us with horror. But she then smiled and said "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we are obviously at school, you know, to learn stuff?" replied Nyx with near painful sarcasm.

 _Moron,_ I thought and explained to Coral why we were here, she seemed to understand and then we left the room for a tour of the school. We turned down another corridor. This place reminded me of the labyrinth, and even worse, there wasn't a Pegasus stable where I could put Thalassa and Rainbow! I hoped that they were still in the forest where I tied them up. My eyes then fell upon a set of decrepit doors. I couldn't help but find out what was inside.

So, what was inside? Answer: toilets, and taps that didn't work. I began wondering if there were some secret tunnel entrances somewhere in there. Where would a secret tunnel be? Usually, they were behind the sinks, like in the Chamber of Secrets! I skipped over to one of the rusty taps and turned it. Oh, they didn't work. I had to fix that, so I felt for the water pipe beneath the floor and summoned a huge wave of it to go to the taps. BANG! Water immediately started flowing out, rising by the minute. ... _Whoops_... I thought, _Oh well, what a nice wall._ I examined it for any change in color, texture or lines to see if it was hollow.

Then Coral and Nyx came rushing in, and after a few moments Coral almost pushed Nyx into the water and Nyx threw a fireball at another water pipe, causing the water levels to rise even faster. Who knew mortals liked water so much? They even had their own indoor swimming pool. It could have been better though, maybe some water slides, park-our set up in the pool, maybe some inflatables and- oooh shiny! "Hey what's that cool thing? I've never seen one before" I asked. Apparently it was important because Coral fell to her knees screaming "NOOOOO!" Oh yeah, add shiny diving sticks to the list of things to improve the pool as well.

"Hmmm, what's going on in there? I was sure I heard screaming, and what is this!" A male voice called.

 _Oops_ , I thought. Apparently teachers didn't like the swimming pool.

"Summer!" Coral yelled frantically, "Is there any chance that you can control and walk on water?"

I wasn't fully awake so I made a _Hmm?_ sound.

"Oh, yeah, sure. But how is that going to help? We clearly need to find out who is behind that door!" I replied, making for the door.

"Summer, we need to get out of here now! Use whatever abilities you have to get us up to that skylight!" Coral yelled frantically.

Okay then, I reached down and summoned the water to billow up like a geyser and carry us to the skylight. Geysers! An excellent addition to the pool! Apparently Coral wasn't too impressed though. But I couldn't blame her, mortals and their grade of swimming pools these next thing I knew was that we were being surrounded in black, ominous smoke and whooshed through time and space. I inwardly groaned. Last time this had happened I was almost dropped into a volcano. I blame Hades for that one.

* * *

 **A/N: R &R peeps!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7  
Us Girls Do Something Fun  
Coral Bay's POV

When I reopened my eyes, my feet were on solid ground and Nyx and Summer were standing on either side of me, looking like being engulfed in black smoke and being transported through space and time was a normal, every day occurrence. Finally this nightmare was over! All that was left to do was to calmly finish our little tour of the school, return to the classroom, and deny that I knew any of them! Genius! But sadly, it was not to be. At that moment, Nyx dragged me to my feet and hushed me before I could complain. And I could hear it too now, footsteps, coming at us at rapid speed! Thankfully though, the smoke had dried our clothes, making us look less guilty... just then a teacher sped around the corner, and came face to face with my teacher's pet grin, a guilty looking Nyx and a Summer who was, quite frankly, not paying any attention at all.

"Girls," he said with the same voice we had heard outside the bathroom (to give further evidence, he was soaked from the knees down), "You haven't been anywhere near the old out of order bathroom have you? There seems to have been severe damage done to all of the pipes, as if holes had been burnt right through!"

"We did- ahh!" Began Summer, who was immediately stopped by a subtle yet swift kick in the shins from my direction, Nyx stifled her laughter.

"No sir, of course not! I was just responsibly giving these, erm, new students, a tour of the school. Responsibly." I replied, grinning.

"I thought I recognized these students, are you sure they are new?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay then," said the teacher, looking suspiciously in our direction, "I won't keep you, have fun." And with that, he briskly walked away, careful not to make eye-contact.

"That's it, I am automatically getting an F In Classical Civilizations." I complained, sinking to the ground. There was a distant chiming in the background, celebration! It was the end of the day! I could escape and pretend this whole fiasco never happened! Then I realized, no the horror! My mum won't be home, so I'm having to entertain myself until I can obtain a house key…

Then I had an idea, shopping! What more can a girl my age want? And I knew just who to bring! I drew out my, phone. My hands hit soggy computer parts. That's right, I am phoneless, due to _someone!_ I found myself at a crossroads. Option A was to walk round the shopping center on my own, showing off my (now In minus numbers) social status, or option B walk round the shops with _these two._ I came to a decision, I was not going to put my fragile social status at stake, but I was willing to sacrifice my dignity.

"Hey," I said, with temporarily restored positivity, "Do you girls want to do something fun?" Nyx gave me a puzzling expression.

"Why are you talking so weird?"

This didn't seem to bother Summer, who only picked up on the word fun and Instantly wanted to do It, despite not knowing what It was. I decided to ignore Nyx's last comment, and within minutes, we were In the middle of the shopping center, surrounded by things I wanted and mostly could not afford. Summer's eyes were shining, surprisingly, Nyx's were too. That shine soon went as soon as we went Into the first clothes shop.

"What is the point in this!?" They cried in unison. They were brandishing a purple dress, the skirt just above the knee.

"This is in no way practical!" complained Nyx, "and it is not black… or red!" I was about to protest that not everything in life is either black or red, when she decided to continue displaying her displeasure.

"Um," I stuttered, momentarily stunned, "clothing here isn't supposed to be for protection purposes, Its meant to… reflect ones personality?"

Nyx shows no sign of changing her opinion, and Summer notices the jewellery stand and runs for it shouting "Shiny!"

I give up and head for the food court, needing a burger to drown my sorrows. Nyx and Summer wait Impatiently In a roughly three minute line, then, when we finally make It to the front, they can't even choose what to eat!

"Come on guys! You had three minutes to choose what you wanted to eat, and now you get to the front and have no clue?! Just pick something already!"

Nyx scrutinises the menu, opens her mouth a few times, much like a goldfish, then speaks.

"I… have no idea."

I stop myself before I can tear my hair out.

"You know what, you can have what I'm having. I'd like a cheeseburger and fries please. Summer, are you having that as well?!"

"Fish!" declares Summer randomly. I am about to question what she thinks she is doing, daughter of Poseidon and all that, but the cries from the queue behind us grew louder and the waiter had had just about enough. He briskly walked away to prepare the meal. He then shoved it at us with no ketchup rations! What?!

"I demand ketchup! How do you expect me to eat my fries!?" I scream as an embarrassed Nyx drags me away and hungry shoppers swarmed the front desk.  
We sit down to our long-awaited meal and I instantly tuck in, though it is not as good as there is no ketchup…

Nyx prods her burger with a chip, then finds a plastic fork, scowls, and snaps the middle tooth off.

"Bident!" she declared proudly. She then proceeded in demolishing the burger by repeatedly stabbing it without consuming any. In a more dignified manner, Summer cut off a chunk of the fish she was served and touched it with a single taste bud.

"Eurgh!"

She threw the chunk the length of the table and proceeded to make a series of disgusted faces.

"What was that?!" she shouted at me.

"Don't worry," I said calmly, "I don't know many people who like fish."

There was a moment's silence.

"Fish?"

With uncharacteristic dignity, Summer rose from the table and declared, "Ah. Now, if you can excuse me, I am going to go wash my mouth out with soap." She turned and left.

"Bathroom is the other way!" I called.

She turned and left.

In a very characteristic way, Nyx burst out laughing.

"That was hilarious!"

I give her a disapproving look, the kind mothers give you when you are trying to pick on a sibling.

"This is coming from little miss 'I use a broken fork to eat _a burger!'"_

Nyx gasps, taken aback. She then proceeds in, cautiously, picking up a scrap of what is left of her burger (after the brutal attack from her "bident" not much was left) with her fingers and touches it with the tip of her tongue. Deeming it worthy to proceed further on the journey of digestion, she puts it in her mouth.

"Aww! It's so nice to witness love at first taste!" I sigh. Nyx is clearly enjoying the burger, as she stuffs several burger chunks in her mouth at once and melts at the taste.

"Fine, you win," she states, her mouth full. I waited roughly 4 and three quarter minutes for her to finish her mouthful, then she spoke again.

"Y'know, despite the delicious delicacies you serve here in mortalsville, it's still weird. You should try hanging out in Olympus." I reminisce of the last time I went to Olympus; not a pretty picture.

"Is that advisable? I feel like Hades holds a grudge…"

"Nah, it will be fun! Next week, you could stay overnight!" At that moment, Summer arrived, picking up on only the last few words.

"Sleepover!" she declared. Oh boy, this is going to be… interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you guys get all the references I made in this one!**

* * *

Chapter 8  
A Trip Down To Mortalsville   
Nyx Dementia Mortem's POV

As soon as we touched back down upon the rigid ground, I picked up on the sound of swiftly approaching footsteps and instantly deduced that we were screwed. At least our small shadow travel trip (you're welcome) had dried our clothes (magic is awesome that way). I hauled a still slightly dazed Coral to her feet and pulled an expression with just the perfect mix of guilt and innocence – exactly like the one I used on Zeus after one of my notorious pranks on Olympus. Just then a teacher marched around the bend and spotted us, oddly I could have sworn I'd seen him somewhere else before. Maybe he'd been one of the mortals that had his car spray painted pink me.

"Girls," he spoke, then continued before I could correct him on my preferred terminology, "You haven't been anywhere near the old out of order bathroom have you? There seems to have been severe damage done to all of the pipes, as if holes had been burnt right through!" I smirked, feeling rather proud of my handy work. Then I sniggered as Coral kicked Summer in the shins. I was really beginning to tolerate this mortal.

"No sir, of course not! I was just responsibly giving these, erm, new students a tour of the school. Responsibly." Coral said, with a mischievous grin worthy to rival one of Hermes'.

"I thought I recognized these students, are you sure they are new?" The teacher continued interrogating us. How anomalous, apparently he'd recognized me too. However, I couldn't quite seem to recall if I'd stolen his baby and turned him mortal with one of my dad's potions; or even if I had ever spoken to him at all.

"Okay then, I won't keep you, have fun." He enounced, fixing us with a look rather similar to the one that Hades gave me when I denied having eaten the entirety of his secret chocolate stash (it's not _technically_ a lie if I only actually ate half of it). Then the teacher briskly whisked himself away, keeping his head down and turning at such an angle that I only caught 'Mr G' from reading his name badge.

I swiveled round to face Coral, who was staring into space with a contemplative look, "Hey," she spoke, in a peculiar tone, her eyes shining with sudden excitement, "Do you girls want to do something fun?"

"Why are you talking so weird?" I frowned, rather skeptical about her suggestion. My definition of fun and other people's definition of fun always seemed to differ. However Summer, ever oblivious to the dangers of the Outernet, started nodding eagerly in agreement to the idea. Pretty soon she had adopted a disturbingly similar look to a crazy, blonde bobble head.

Which was exactly how I found myself in the middle of a shopping center, surrounded by people who had both social statuses and a knowledge of the latest fashion trend (neither of each I had any clue about) and questioning every single decision I had ever made in my existence. And that's when I spotted it, an ugly piece of purple fabric, not nearly short or armoured enough and decidedly not black or red. Clearly I had been wrong, the mortals had absolutely no idea about what was fashionable!

"What is the point in this?!" Summer and I demanded in unison, "It is in no way practical! And it's not black… or red!" I continued my tirade, now extremely affronted. Well it was no wonder that the soul numbers in the Underworld had skyrocketed the past decade, with clothes like this mortals could die just by tripping over and skinning their knees!

I raised my head proudly, now fully adopting the I-am-the-Queen-of-the-Underworld-and-you-are-all-beneath-me look. "And," I continued, determined to make her see the error of her ways, "It doesn't have any armor or weapons. What kind of clothes have no armor or weapons?!" I knew I sounded rather shrill and borderline insane, but judging by Coral's bewildered stammering my point was getting across.

Coral finally found the courage to answer, but I had already grown bored and decided to move on to a more beguiling topic. Aka the love my life: food. But to my despondency (and growing pique) the mortals appeared to have managed to mess up the rather straightforward concept of sustenance. They had not a single adequate dish. Where was the ambrosia? Where was the nectar? Holy Hades, this world was worse off than I originally thought! Nevertheless I stood in line (ugh, the indignity) and waited patiently (for the first few seconds anyway) until my turn came around. All the while, the wise teachings of the Croods echoed in my mind's eye – "No, don't touch it! It's new!" Eventually I reached the counter, and then it dawned upon me that I had been so absorbed in my burrito of self-pity that I had not actually chosen a meal.

"Just pick something already!" Coral yelled, doing a great impression of a pissed off Demeter (it is not advisable to be on the receiving end of her wrath, trust me, I know) and looking ready to beat me to death with her phone case (which had miraculously survived the brief dunking it had undertaken only half an hour prior).

"I… have no idea." Was my final, intelligent reply. A vein in Coral's forehead throbbed, but fear of being maimed stopped me from inquiring about her wellbeing.

"You know what, you can have what I'm having. I'd like a cheeseburger and fries please. Summer, are you having that as well?!" Coral all but screamed at Summer (who, disconcertingly, did not seem all that phased), a note of hysteria creeping into her voice.

"Fish!" Summer remarked randomly, as usual not paying any attention to her surroundings. I raised my eyebrows in her direction, did the poor, naïve soul even know what she was getting herself into? (Going with the correlation of past such events, the answer to my rhetorical question would be _nada_ ).

"I demand ketchup! How do you expect me to eat my fries!?" Coral shouted, and Ares' theory on people spending too much time around me and subsequently going crazy was confirmed. With an apologetic look (well, as apologetic as I can get) in the direction of the public, I grabbed Coral by the arm and dragged her - still complaining loudly – away.

As soon as we sat down and our food was placed in front of us, I picked up on yet another error the mortals had made: they gave me a trident to eat with. A trident! As in a fork with three prongs! Did I look like a daughter of Poseidon?! Was it my hair?! I was definitely filing a complaint for this. Thoroughly offended, I snatched up the item and snapped the middle tooth off, holding it up for inspection. Perfect. Deeming it worthy, I raised it high into the air and proclaimed "Bident," hoping to teach the mortals a lesson on proper eating utensils and weaponry.

"Eurgh!" Summer suddenly exclaimed, flinging her fried fish across the table (and hitting some random mortal in the face in the process, judging by the indignant yell thereafter). I'd known her chosen food source would be a problem. And, as always, her mistakes never ceased to entertain me.

"That was hilarious." I snickered, as Summer headed for the bathroom to 'wash her mouth out with soap.'

Coral, however, did not seem to share my enthusiasm, as she shot me a quelling look and quipped, "This is coming from little miss 'I use a broken fork to eat _a burger!'"_ My mouth fell open in offended disbelief, and I was about to counter that it was not, in fact, a 'broken fork' but rather a powerful weapon of mass destruction, when I realized she, unfortunately, made a rather logical point. Gingerly, I reached for one of the demolished pieces of what used to be my burger and licked it. Instantly, a heavenly (or, as I like to say, hellish – heaven and I didn't have a particularly good history) aroma filled my mouth and I found myself stuffing my mouth with more pieces. Coral gave me a knowing look, "Aww! It's so nice to witness love at first taste!"

"Fine, you win." I acquiesced, my mouth still filled with the mind-blowing taste of what was now number one on my 'Things I don't hate about that weird sphere thing called 'Earth' " list. "Y'know," I added, "despite the delicious delicacies you serve here in mortalsville, it's still weird. You should try hanging out on Olympus." I asserted, but Coral seemed dubious.

"Is that advisable? I feel like Hades holds a grudge…" She wasn't wrong, my dad _was_ known for his infamous revenge skills. But if push came to shove... well, I had an abundant amount of blackmail on most of the Olympians, I could easily get them to wrangle up the golden net that had kept Zeus trapped during the uprising. It should be able to hold Hades back long enough for Coral to make an expeditious escape… probably… hopefully.

"Nah," I waved a hand dismissively, "It will be fun! Next week, you could stay overnight!" I suggested, quite ecstatic about the prospect of having a sleepover with an actual, living being that hadn't (yet) run away from me screaming.

"Sleepover!" Summer intoned happily, having returned from her misadventure. Oh yes, this would most definitely be amusing. Now all I needed to do was pack my bag for the sleepover and find some popcorn (and if I couldn't, there was always the option of stealing from the Olympians' kitchen).


End file.
